Echoes of the Past
by Rilous
Summary: The crew finds a half-drowned human. Question is: What to do with it?
1. And so, It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun or Camelot, or Nintendo, etc. I don't own Isaac, Garet, etc. I'm sure you've read other stories, and know this? 

************************ 

_Dora nervously shifted in her bed. It was midnight, and she couldn't hear a thing. Either way, something was there. Worry was clear on her eyes as she stepped into a pair of slippers. She coughed lightly, making her way to the door. Frowning slightly, she remembered her son, Isaac. It was only a week or two since he last visited. Even then she had pushed him away. As much as she longed to tell him the truth... _

_A quick rustle put her thoughts to a halt. She walked upstairs, a sudden surge of Psynergy drawing her towards Isaac's room. She couldn't help but cry as she slowly gazed around the empty room. She gazed fondly at a picture of Isaac, when he was only 10. She had always wished for something better for him. Wherever he was now... _

"Isaac! On your left!" Came the hurried cry. Isaac responded quickly to the warning, whirling around and hacking at the boulder beast. Ivan approached, using his swift sword to smash the small creature away. Mia danced backwards, avoiding a group of three, each usind Mad blast over and over. Twirling her crystal rod, she unleashed Drown. One of the monsters was engulfed in a rush of water, effectively suffocating it. Raising her hand, she used Hail Prism. A torrent of ice blocks rained down, the sun glimmerring off the wet surfaces. The beasts fell, unable to withstand the attack. Finished, she looked around for the others. 

"Awww, crap!" Mia ran towards Garet's distressed voice. He slowly brandished his Muramasa, his Wicked Mace on the ground, broken. Before him stood an intimidating Grand Golem. Charging forward, it used Trucheon Fist. Garet gasped, cringing and grasping his arm. Mia rushed over, casting Pure Ply on the wound. A blue aura surrounded Garet,who weakly raised his arms, using his remaining energy to cast Inferno. The flurry of fireballs rammed into the golem, fainting it. Mia sat at the base of a tree next to Garet, winded. A rustle of the bushes signaled the arrival of Isaac and Ivan. 

"Are you two okay!?" Isaac quickly rushed through the underbrush to reach the pair. Mia sighed, relieved to have the group back together. Ivan looked up towards the Venus Lighthouse. The monsters had long since fled the building, after it had started to flood. 

"I'm fine, Isaac. I'm sure Mia's fine, too..." Garet stated. He stood up and dusted himself off, checking himself for signs of injury. 

"Well... We'd better head back to Lalivero. Who knows what's been going on." Ivan stated. He slowly started off towards the town, waiting for the others to follow. Isaac slowly fell into step, Garet and Mia not too far behind. 

************************ 

Isaac waved his hand over the black orb, moving the ship forward. Ivan stepped to the back of the ship, watching as the continent of Gondowan faded into the distance. The ship rocked gently along the waves, making a rhythmic pattern that took a little getting used to. Garet yawned, going to his quarters to get some rest. A few minutes later, Ivan followed. Mia stood, watching the waves while Isaac continued to stare intently ahead, expertly steering the ship around obstacles in the way. 

"Isaac?" Mia cautiously began. 

"Yes, Mia?" Isaac made sure not to turn, focused on his secret mission. 

"Are you sure you can handle steering this all the time? It's nearly nightfall..." 

"I can take it. If it gets too rough, I can always send for Garet or Ivan." Isaac replied. 

"The ship doesn't need constant overlooking..." 

Isaac sighed, not willing to get into an arguement of any kind. "Fine, I'll get some sleep, Mia, I promise." 

Mia left for her quarters, casting one last glance at Isaac. 

_'He's pushing himself too hard. I don't know why he does this... maybe... It's for her?' _

__She sat on her bed after a long period of thought and worries, then finally shut off the light, pulling her bedsheet over her for warmth. 

************************ 

Okay, so I'm off to a cold start. I'll see if I can fix it... (Or just start a new story altogether, if I can't get any more ideas for this one) 


	2. Brewing Trouble

Disclaimer: As much as I want to... I don't own Golden Sun. If I owned Golden Sun, you'd get storylines and Plots and Characters worse than you could imagine... 

Beginning notes: I think I'm starting to get the hang of this. Nothing important to mention as of yet. 

***************** 

Mia shivered, drawing her covers tightly around her as she stepped out of her quarters. The air was colder then even she was accustomed to. She inched her ways up the steps, curious as to why it was so cold. She gently removed a still-burning lamp from the wall. As much as she thought it was strange decor, Garet's suggestion had been handy. She stood, holding it near the side of her face, allowing its warmth to spread throughout her body. Sufficiently warmed, she made her way out to the deck. 

"Isaac!" She gasped, acting quickly. She shuffled forwards in her covers, getting a better assessment of the situation. Isaac was slumped on the floor of the deck, the Black Orb on the ground next to him. Mia dropped the covers, dragging them after her as she ran towards her "fallen" companion. He was fine, just asleep. She frowned again, noticing a slight tinge of blue around his face. She kneeled at his side, murmuring a quick ply well spell. The pixie glimmered slowly, spreading dust across Isaac's shivering form. The blueness receded, but he was still giving small spasms. She slowly placed the lamp by his face, allowing her to drape the covers over him. Satisfied, she ran back down to the boys room. 

"Ivan! Garet! Wake up!" Mia pounded furiously on the door, not wanting to intrude on the boys. 

"Huh... Wha? Mia? Is that you?" A voice answered, but it was still groggy. They had been fast asleep. 

"I don't have time to explain! It's Isaac! Meet me on the deck!" Mia waited until she could hear them sluggishly moving about before rushing back up to the deck. Isaac was still there, but he was coming about. 

"Huh...? Mia? What are you doing in the boy's room?" 

"You're not in the boy's room..." Mia said, sighing in relief. She stood again, waiting for Garet and Ivan to arrive. 

"Then Wh-" 

"Shhh... You've been out here all night. Wait for Ivan and Garet, then you can get back to your room." Mia frowned. 

_'Why didn't he get Garet, like he said he would...?' _Mia's thoughts were interrupted as Ivan and Garet came bounding up the steps. 

"Woah! Mia! What happened!?" Ivan asked, cringing as Isaac rolled over to look at him. 

"I'll handle this..." Garet said, creating a fireball is his hand, then shooting it at Isaac. Instead of burning him, it instantly warmed him up. Ivan and Garet lifted Isaac, preparing to take him to the room when a glimmer from the ocean caught Mia's eye. 

"Thank you, Garet, maybe we should-" Mia stopped mid-sentenced, halted by Garet suddenly shushing her. 

"Guys... Wait. Something's down there..." Garet froze, and gently helped Ivan lower Isaac down to the floor. 

"Is it just me, or is it actually getting _colder_" Ivan question, suddenly grasping his shoulders. 

"Something's not ri-" Mia began. She was caught off guard by a bubbling from the bottom of the ship. 

"Get Isaac out of here!" Garet shouted, fear taking control. Mia hurried after the two boys as they placed Isaac on his bed. A roar froze each of them stiff, sending them scurrying towards their weapons and armor. Garet was first to reach the deck, and froze halfway up the steps. 

"Ho... ly... Cr-" He began, but was caught by an earsplitting shriek. The trio recoiled, heads pounding. Mia reached the surface in time to catch a glimpse of a fierce, yellow eye glaring at the ship. Mia found herself staring into the fiery soul of the Sea Serpent. She gripped fiercely onto her Crystal Rod, face paling in anxiety. They were in for a seriously bumpy boat ride. Ivan glanced, wide-eyed at the monstrous creature, an eerie, inhumane whimper emitting from his mouth. 

"I did _not_ ask for this" Garet murmured, bracing himself for the oncoming attack. 

***************** 

End Notes: There ya' go, a rather interesting turn of events. With their leader in recovery, do they stand a chance? This wasn't exactly what I had planned to happen, but it just hit me that I could. Until the next chapter! 


	3. Mysterious Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, as usual. If I did, I'd be very happy, and very rich. 

Beginning notes: Well, we left off at the Sea Serpent, so I guess I'll have to finish it up. 

**************** 

Mia gaped at the massive beast. It seemed to be caught in perpetual motion. Little frills silently flapped, body pulsing like a ripple in a lake. The skin was smooth, and devoid of barnacles or any other clutterings. If it wasn't so brutally dangerous, Mia might have admired it for its beauty... 

"Guys...? What are we goaaaAAACCK!" Ivan cut off, leaping to the side as a sudden beam of ice froze the spot where he was standing. 

"Luff! Seal his Psynergy, if that's what it is!" Mia held her arm, the djinn materializing on it, beginning to leap at it. 

"No! Stop!" Garet caught the djinn, handing it back to Mia. 

"If we force it to use physical attacks, it'll crush the ship!" Garet stalled the creature by casting Inferno, the fireballs repetitively smashing into the creature. Startled, it fell back into the water. Garet followed up, unleashing Flash. Flames began to flicker around the ship, then erupted Into a blazing fire wall. Ivan Started a Spark Plasma spell, the bolts flashing through the water. An inhumane howl erupted from the water as it writhed in pain. Sparks danced around the wet frames, and the beast seemed frozen in place. 

"Kite! Give Garet a second chance!" Kite leaped over Garet, and a purple aura surrounded him. Garet unleashed Torch, then Scorch. Mia frowned, obviously not enjoying the slaughter of such an elegant creature. Something about it seemed... Different. 

Garet finished his attack by yelling, "Tiamet!". A red aura surrounded Garet as a massive Dragon swooped down, crashing into the creature. It released a massive flamethrower, point-blank into the face of the sea beast. Tiamet dissolved into small red fragments, which surrounded Garet and increased his power. 

"It's moving again!" Mia suddenly looked up in time to get hit by the oncoming tail of the beast. She had the strange sensation of flight before blacking out. 

"Mia! Oh, that's it..." Garet held out his hand, and the sea began to rumble. 

"Pyroclasm!" Four jets, each spewing molten rock, began to pummel the creature. Steam rose from the water and formed an eerie cloud. 

"Is it still there?" Ivan said in a hushed whisper. A sudden yellow glow answered his question. Ivan covered his face as a massive tidal wave nearly knocked the boat over. He gave a sharp cry as he water-flow rushed his head first into the mast. He slowly opened his eyes, wincing. He reached around to the back of his head, then pulled it back as he felt something warm. Blood, it was his. He finally saw Garet, bravely attempting to fend off the beast. Ivan slumped down, out cold. 

"Argh, I've had enough!" Garet leaped out, Muramasa In his hand. He felt Demon Fire consume his as he leapt onto the creatures head, hacking at it. His efforts barely managed to pass the scales. He gasped in pain as his body temperature dropped. His boots were frozen solid from just touching the creature. He struggled quickly before leaping out of them. He flipped over, attempting to land feet-first on the boat. He landed, and turned. He suddenly slipped. He managed to catch a glimpse of the ice patch the creature had made in its first attack. He looked back up, face paling at the gaping mouth, white energy building up. He shuffled backwards, the ice beam catching his feet. He gasped at the sudden cold and numbness, focusing on getting away. His feet were frozen solidly to the floor. He whimpered slightly as he tried to form a fire spell before the beast attacked. He cringed, his energy drained. Garet closed his eyes as he felt the rest of his body being encased in ice. He wrapped his arms around him, until he was completely frozen. 

_"Enmac, ta refishta grecole..."_ The voice was harsh and grating. The Sea Serpent finished its strange dialect, then calmly slipped beneath the troubled waters. The ship slowly rocked side-to-side, waves pushing it forward, on a pre-decided destination. 

**************** 

End Notes: Ooohhh, creepy. I think the Sea Serpent is in leagues with someone. Oh, well, you'll find out next chapter. 


	4. Ominous Futures

Beginning Notes

Disclaimer: Golden Sun does not belong to me. If it did belong to me, then somewhere along the storyline you'd see a strange bunny eating a dog, for no apparent reason. 

Eep. Just eep. It's been a while since I've updated. Many apologies to anyone who happened to be reading this story. Life's a hassle. On the plus side, I've gained new inspirations... 

By the way: I'd just like to point one thing out- many thanks to "Felicia Thomas". I had completely forgotten this story after I got my computer back. Thanks to an e-mail I recieved, you are all able to read this. Yay! 

Anyways, time for chapter 4! 

------------------------------------- 

Chapter 4: Ominous Futures 

---------------- 

"Ungh.... What happened here?" Isaac groaned as he traveled from his room below. He suddenly became aware of the grumbling of his stomach. He leaned against the side of the hall, catching his breath. 

"At least it's warmer..." He rubbed his hands together, continuing his upward descent. It was unusually quiet, though. Then again, the rest were asleep... except for whoever was guiding the ship. Guided by instinct, he started into a run. He didn't know why, but he was worried. He frowned as he approached the doorway to the deck. He hesitated, then turned around. 

"Huh...? What's that?" Isaac stopped, noticing a large pile of something wet. He paused briefly, wondering just how he had missed it. He shrugged, and went in for a closer look. His heart began to beat, and his cheast constricted as it grew larger. The lump was blue... and familiar. Isaac stopped as he recognized the Crystal Rod. 

"Mia!" Isaac burst into a sprint, immediately checking his injured companion. He cast a quick Potent Cure, waiting for a sign of life. She was still soaking wet... possibly sick by now. He reached down, lifting her soaking hair away from her face. He frowned in anger, wondering how Garet and Ivan had allowed this to happen. 

_"Wait... What DID happen to the others?"_ Isaac stood, muttering a quick apology to Mia's still form, hurrying back to the deck. Isaac burst into the night air, instantly slipping on a patch of ice. Isaac cringed as he slipped right into a giant block of ice. He cursed silently, wondering how it got there. He temporarily forgot his friends, moving over to look at the mini-glacier. 

"No... GARET! Garet, buddy! Hang on! I'll get you out of there!... Stone Spire!" Isaac focused his thoughts, several clods of sharp earth piercing the air and clashing against the ice. It had little effect, barely cracking the surface. Isaac gazed desperately around, looking for anything that would help. His eyes wandered over to Ivan, slumped over by the mast. 

"Dammit! I should have been there... What did this!?" Isaac glared at nothing in general, hurrying over to Ivan and casting another Potent Cure. Within seconds, he darted back to his room, grabbing his Gaia Blade. He dashed out of his room, not willing to waste a moment. 

"Isaac... Wait! Take me... I'll... heal them" Isaac stopped mid-stride. Mia was barely standing, one arm outstretched, grasping at air. Isaac frowned- she looked pitiful, and definitely wasn't in any shape to help anyone. He considered passing her by, but decided that she shouldn't be left there. 

"Look... Don't put too much strain on yourself..." Isaac hoisted Mia onto his shoulders, scurrying up the steps to the deck. He quickly placed her near Ivan, going back to Garet. He closed his eyes, raising the blade above his head. He grit his teeth, bringing it down to a crash on the ice. At the same time, the Titan Blade crashed down, piercing through the ice. The ice began to crack, before splintering into several shards. Almost immediately, Garet sputtered, coughing and spitting. His eyes darted around, fearful and timid. He whimpered, shuffling back as though the Sea Serpent still stood before him. 

"Garet... It's okay. What happened?" Isaac put a hand on Garets shoulder, using the last of his psynergy to perform one last Potent Cure. Garet shivered, timidly folding his arms about himself. 

_"Whatever did this must have been horrid..."_ Isaac turned his gaze to Mia, who had managed to revive Ivan. Isaac sighed in relief, sitting back. He frowned as Garet stood, shakily wandering to the water. 

"G... G-guys? Somethings s-st-still out there..." Garet gripped the railing tightly, his knuckles turning white. As much as he hated to admit it, he was afraid. Isaac frowned, standing up and walking over to Garet. Soon, all four of the companions managed to make there way shakily to the edge of the boat. Mia frowned as she spotted what Garet was talking about. Something was floating on the water... Behind whatever it was, the water glowed strangely, bathed in unearthly light. 

******************* 

"Felix? Where are we headed?" Jenna grimaced as a fiercely cold wind swept over the deck. 

"To be honest, I don't know..." Felix shrugged, continuing to guide the ship. He was unaware of the humanoid figure that slowly drifted towards the ship, propelled by a swift change in the currents... 

*************** 

...meh... I'm not sure that I like how this is turning out. In the end, I may scrap it to start a new story. Well, that's about it. If you want to, just say whether I should continue this or start a new story (with as much honesty as possible...) 


	5. Late Arrivals

Beginning notes: Boom, inspiration! That's all. 

Disclaimer: Golden Sun is not mine. Golden Sun is not Copyrighted by me. The only thing that belongs to me are 2 certain characters- one that shows up here, another later. 

------------------------------------- 

Chapter 5: Late Arrivals 

---------------- 

"Huh... What's that?" Ivan shifted nervously, watching as the figure floated closer to the ship. He shuddered, thinking back to the weak premonitions he had begun to experience. Whatever was floating towards them, he knew it wasn't exactly great, but... It was necessary. 

"It's... it's a human!" Mia gaped over the railing of the Lemurian vessel. Ivan was torn from his thoughts, moving closer to the edge. Sure enough, it was. The water retained its strange glow as he floated over it. Garet frowned, moving instinctively towards the rope coiled around the mast. 

"I suppose we should save, him, huh?" He forced a smile. Mia noted the darkness in the back of Garet's eyes. That Serpent had left its scars. Mia shook the thoughts from her mind, then nodded in agreement. 

"I'll go..." Ivan volunteered, not wanting the others to get too close. He had to make a few quick scans to reassure himself. The others frowned, but slowly tied the rope around him. Garet connected the coil around the railing, giving Ivan the go signal. Ivan gritted his teeth, and slowly scaled the ship side. 

"Okay, Ivan! He's just about there! Isaac's moving the ship towards him, get ready to grab him!" Ivan froze, inches above the water. Was he really strong enough to grab him? He suddenly smiled, the answer in front of his face. 

"Whirlwind!" Ivan concentrated, drawing the unconscious body towards him. He grabbed it, signaling to Garet to hoist him up. Ivan muttered to himself, closing his eyes and concentrating. He felt his body go cold as the contents of the boy's mind entered his own. He remained in that state, even as Mia pulled him up onto the ship, and began to revive the unconscious form. 

**************** 

"What's going on with Ivan...?" Garet had pulled Mia aside, wondering what had gotten into their smaller companion. Mia shrugged, noting Ivan's paling face. She nodded to Garet, then walked back to the limp body, continuing to mend its various wounds. Garet took it upon himself to talk to Ivan, taking him below decks to the room the boys shared. Upon closer observation, Garet realized that Ivan was muttering to himself, clenching his fists until his nails left impressions in his palms. 

"It's here... _He's_ here... It's unavoidable..." Ivan hissed to himself, oblivious to Garet and his surroundings. Garet frowned, watching as Ivan repeated his words. His frown deepened as Ivan slowly leaned over, falling asleep without warning. Garet shook his head, standing and stalking up to the deck. He needed to talk to Isaac... 

**************** 

"I don't care... He's not staying in your room!" Garet grumbled lowly, annoyed that Mia would so readily put herself in danger. Mia looked equally as annoyed. Between the two was the body of the boy, as well as Isaac, who was standing by Garet. 

"What could happen? Not everything is evil, and he's unarmed! What could he do?" Mia shook her head, "and his healing isn't complete quite yet... He's barely breathing. It's beyond your healing, Isaac." Garet knew she was right, but he wasn't going to put the life of some random stranger over Mia's... 

"And furthermore, there are only three beds in each room. He can't sleep on the floor in this state, and there's no point in one of you sleeping on the floor if it can be avoided." Mia's normally calm demeanor had completely vanished. She was intent on healing whoever this was. She couldn't allow anyone to die if she could stop it. 

"You can't ju-" Garet stopped before he could continue as Ivan made his was to the deck. He was rubbing his eyes, yawning. He smiled, and began to walk as he woke up from his still tired state. He tilted his head in slight confusion, not bothering to ask what the argument was over- he had heard more than enough. 

"I have a way to solve this- I can read his mind. Hopefully, I can dig up what his intentions are. That way, we'll know what to be prepared for." Ivan watched as the others stepped aside. Ivan knelt beside the figure, closing his eyes. This time, though, he was prepared for the surge. Isaac stepped back as Ivan, as well as the boy, began to glow a sickly yellow-white. Ivan stepped back, frowning. 

"Isaac, He's okay. He's... on some mission. A very important one. I can't decipher what, though. His mind seems to be more complex than what I'm used to. If I didn't know better, I'd say he has a split personality... But the other personality is... Gone." Ivan shrugged, giving up, "I think he will be fine in Mia's room, but to be safe, he should be... contained somehow." 

"I have an idea, then... Ground! Can you keep him under control in case he wakes up and does something?" Isaac held his arm out, a small brown orb hovering above it. It slowly expanded into a Venus Djinni. 

"...Sure" Ground seemed intent on the boy, unnerved by his presence. Isaac picked up on this, but ignored his doubts. He suddenly clapped once to get everyone's attention. 

"Okay, I guess we're off to bed, now..." Isaac walked towards the steps, hesitating to look back towards Ground. He frowned, then continued his path to his bed, sleep overwhelming him. Ivan continued next, casting wary glances at the body on the floor. Garet picked up the unconscious boy, heading down to Mia's room. 

"You... be careful, okay Mia?" He placed the body on the bed, Ground hovering nearby. Garet walked out, stopping at the doorway, wanting to say something more. After a moment of indecision, he closed the door, walking towards his room. 

***************** 

Yeah, slow chapter. Hopefully, there will only be one more boring chapter, I hope. And, in case you were wondering- the "boy" has a name already, but it won't be mentioned until next chapter. Until then, go read something else. 


End file.
